


The birth of Fernando.

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Birthing, F/M, Fernando Carmelo Sánchez (my OC), New OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: This is a prequel to my Joaquin x Reader series enjoy.





	The birth of Fernando.

Manolo and Maria were expecting a child. She was due any day now. He/she was actively kicking the uterine walls. Manolo got out his guitar, it was a gift from Maria when they were kids. She accidentally broke his red guitar, when freeing the animals of a butcher shop pen. This guitar was brown with a star pattern and a mustache looking bridge. Manolo sung a Mexican lullaby to calm the fetus.

He sang. “ Ay, ay, ay, ay,  
Sing and don’t cry,  
Because by singing our hearts are happy, lovely heaven.  
A bird that abandons,  
its first nest, lovely heaven,  
If he finds it occupied,  
lovely heaven, it will be well deserved.  
(Chorus)  
That beauty mark that you have  
lovely heaven, next to your mouth,  
Don’t give it to anyone,  
lovely heaven, for it is mine.  
-Cielito Lindo

He strummed the last chord as their fetus calmed down. As Maria hugged him she said. “Great song esposo.” He responded with “My sweet darling wife, I love you.” 

She laughed sweetly like sugar on strawberries, “I love you too, husband.” They cuddled as their baby continued kicking. 

In the Land of the Remembered, Jorge Sánchez beamed with happiness as his great-grandson sung the song he sang. “In your face, told you music is work fit for a Sánchez.” His Spanish Conquistador accent quite present as he pointed to Carmelo Sánchez, whom was stuffing his mouth full of churros. “What?” Carmelo said with a mouth full of churros. 

“Savage.” Jorge rolled his eyes and turned around. 

Carmen, Manolo’s mother who had died during the revolution in order to protect her husband and infant son from raiders simply rolled her eyes and continued speaking with Luis, Manolo’s abuelo. 

Carlos Sánchez, Manny’s father, went to go sort things out between the two of them. “Come on, bisabuelos come to terms with each other’s differences this feud, is getting muy ridículo.” He put a hand on each other’s shoulders, Carmelo was still eating churros much to Jorge’s disdain. 

“What are you waiting for, you big oaf, apologize?” He shoved Carmelo whom had dropped his churros. In retaliation, he bit the old conquistador’s arm. La Muerte and Xibalba came down just to witness a dust cloud with punches flying about, moving around the expertly painted floor. 

Xibalba facepalmed and groaned, “Honey, this is the last time I deal with this family.” La Muerte slapped his cheek. “Balby!” She exclaimed. Xibalba rubbed his sore cheek. 

Back in the Land of the Living, the Candle Maker had met with Manolo. Manolo internally sighed deeply as his great great grandfathers couldn’t stop having little arguments. He went over to Joaquín’s mansion and begged him to watch over Maria, he had to straighten his family out. 

Joaquín obliged. Manolo kissed her cheek farewell, then bid farewell to the Land of the Living and said ¡Hola! to the Land of the Remembered. 

La Muerte greeted Manolo with her overly stressed husband, with a wave. Xibalba more or less grunts in displeasure. They brought him over to where the two people were having their cat fight. Carmelo was beating Jorge over the head with a churro and Jorge trying to bite his leg. All of a sudden they stopped, when Manolo stepped in between them breaking the fight. “Enough!!” Manolo shouted indignantly.

Manolo had his hands on his hips. “Aloha, mi familia, I have come because of you two, you are literally driving the Gods crazy.” He points to Xibalba fuming in a corner.  
He finished his spiel only for Carmelo to loudly say, “He started it.” His hoarse voice cracking. 

“You guys, that’s enough! Just because someone has different views than you do doesn’t mean you have a bone to pick with them all the time. Come on, you’re better than this. You’ve accepted me and I am different so you guys should be no different.”

Xibalba cried hot tears of tar after the speech. Carmelo kept out of the way while pushing Jorge out of the way. Barely saving Jorge’s life as well as his own. Jorge’s eyes widened, “You saved my life, thanks Carmelo.” 

“No problem, Spanish Man.” Jorge rolled his eyes playfully as he playfully asked him if he was up to a churro mustache wearing contest.  
Carmelo squeals and picks up Jorge and dashed over to the table. (I made Jorge OOC [out of character]).

“Oops, sorry about that guys.” Xibalba sheepishly said. Manolo laughed whole heartedly and said, “I am glad I could help.” 

Back in the Living world, Maria was experiencing contractions as their baby was coming, muy rápido.

Candle Maker said, “¡Congratulations!” as he returned him to the Living World. Manolo quirked an eyebrow in confusion only to see Maria in labor with a quite pale looking Joaquín at the other end of his wife having a towel under his hand, his mouth agape. Manolo ran to her side, as she convulsed from the immense pain. 

“Joaquín, please get the nuns and the midwife?” Manolo’s voice quivering in fear and sadness. 

Joaquín nodded and bounced out the door. Maria weakly said, “I’m glad you came back, I feared that you could’ve died.”

Manolo shushed her in light kisses across her lips gently. “It’s alright mi amor. I’m here.” Maria convulsed again just as the nuns followed by Father Domingo and Joaquín entered the room along with the midwife.

Father Domingo shooed Joaquín out. “Dear boy, thanks for bringing us to a laboring women but now I am afraid that you must wait outside.

Manolo was giving his wife words of encouragement. While the nuns performed a series of spiritual beliefs that helped with labor on Maria. The midwife helped deliver the baby as Maria relaxed into her husband’s arms. The nuns were instructing her in pushing the baby out. After six long excruciating pain filled hours, a beautiful baby’s cry filled the mansion. The midwife held in her arms a tiny wriggling bundle. A beautiful baby boy. He had brown hair with the Sánchez curl tuft, and his eyes well we can’t tell by this point. They decided to name him, Fernando or Fernán for short after the bull, Ferdinand. 

Joaquín rushed in holding a gift behind his back, he zipped up to Manolo and dropped it in his hands before being ushered out by Father Domingo yet again. Father Domingo let out a huff, before closing the door tightly behind him.

Fernán latched on to Maria’s breast as he breastfed for the first time. While his son was feeding he opened the present only to gasp. Inside was a stuffed Toro. It was plush soft and brown in color its horns were cream/tan colored. Manolo started to break down crying in pure joy. “Manolo.” María murmured. 

Once Fernán was done feeding she laid him on her bare chest, right after the Apgar scale was complete, a healthy baby a ‘9’ on the scale. Manolo and Maria quietly thanked the nuns and Father Domingo as well as the midwife, they then ushered themselves out. The midwife bid farewell as she left as well.

Joaquín then entered, his sombrero off as he walked towards them. Manolo ran to him and hugged him passionately, before slowly pulling away and saying, “Thanks amigo for the stuffed bull.”

“Well it seemed fitting as his name is Fernando.” Joaquín chuckles gently. Manolo follows suit. They put their arms around each other’s shoulders and turned to face Maria. She was smiling at her two friends, as she cuddled her newborn baby.

And they smiled back. Meanwhile a mysterious figure appeared at the edge of San Ángel.


End file.
